Aposta
by xAkemihime
Summary: A vila toda parecia estar falando do casal enquanto eles passavam pelas ruas. — ShikaTema


****Sinopse: ****A cidade toda parecia estar falando do casal enquanto eles passavam pelas ruas, restava saber é o que eles tanto comentavam...****  
><strong>**

****Disclaimer: ****Naruto pertence unicamente ao Kishimoto, por isso a guerra não tem nenhum romance e continua uma merda :~

**N/A: **Maaaais uma ShikaTema! Acho que ando competindo com a Yuuki Usagi-chan pra ver quem posta mais ShikaTema, pois parece que só nós duas nos lembramos desse casal! haha

Enfim, ficou bobinha e provavelmente farei uma continuação (depende mais de vocês heh), espero que gostem :3**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aposta<strong>

* * *

><p>A cidade toda parecia estar olhando para eles enquanto passavam, as pessoas sussurravam umas no ouvido das outras ao ver os dois shinobis caminhando calmamente. No começo o Nara resolveu não se importar, afinal nunca foi do tipo curioso. Porém, com o passar do tempo, ele começou a ficar realmente incomodado, e para piorar um pouco mais a situação, a loira ao seu lado parecia estar alheia a tudo, como se não percebesse os olhares caindo sobre si.<p>

- Mas que diabos tanto conversam? – Resmungou, por fim, com a voz preguiçosa. Não havia nada de errado com eles, certo? Andavam com suas habituais roupas shinobis, ele cumpria a missão que lhe fora encarregada como sempre, enquanto a princesa de Suna resolvia as questões do exame chunnin. Mesmo possuidor de um QI avantajado, Shikamaru não encontrara a resposta para todos aqueles olhares.

- Humpf, acredite você não vai querer saber. – Respondeu com o mau humor claro em sua voz. Isso significava que ela já sabia do que se tratava. E pelo seu tom de voz estava claro que não era nada de bom. Ah... Problemático...

OoO

Após deixar Temari no hotel onde estava hospedada, o moreno se dirigiu finalmente a sua casa, já sonhando com um bom jantar e uma cama quentinha. Ah sim, ele gostaria muito disso. Trabalhar como guia da representante de Suna não era uma coisa muito fácil. A Sabaku sempre começava seu dia extremamente cedo, para enorme infelicidade de Shikamaru. Às vezes podia jurar que ela fazia isso somente para provocá-lo, rir de sua cara de sono e chamá-lo de preguiçoso.

- Yo Shikamaruuu! – Sua companheira de time ia ao seu encontro assim que este adentrou sua casa.

- Ino... O que faz aqui?

- Esqueceu que hoje é dia deles se reunirem? – Respondeu, apontando para seu pai, Inoichi e Chouza, todos conversando animadamente enquanto bebericavam um pouco de sakê, e, no caso de Chouza, comia sem parar. Droga, ele havia se esquecido disso. Adeus descanso...

- Uhm... E cadê o Chouji? – Perguntou ao notar que seu melhor amigo não se encontrava no recinto.

- Passou mal de novo, vai passar essa noite no hospital. – Bufou ela com certa irritação, que foi logo substituída por um ar malicioso no olhar – Não me surpreende que não saiba, passa tanto tempo trabalhando... – Este resmungou algo incompreensível, fazendo a loira soltar um pequeno risinho.

- E a Temari-san, como está? – Perguntou ela depois de um longo período em silêncio.

- Bem... Normal. – Respondeu indiferente, para logo depois se lembrar de algo que o estava incomodando em especial naquele dia. - Hei Ino... Será que você poderia me explicar por que raios todo mundo está me encarando esses dias? – A Yamanaka sem dúvidas saberia, pensou o Nara olhando para o rosto dela se contrair em surpresa e abrir um enorme sorriso em seguida.

- Ah eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre isso! É uma aposta que está acontecendo...

- Que aposta?

- Simples: Toda Konoha está apostando em quem vai tomar a iniciativa primeiro, você ou a Temari-san.

- O que? – Questionou sem acreditar muito, não, não podia ser aquilo que ele estava pensando. Ino rolou os olhos, mostrando impaciência.

- Shika, estão apostando em quem vai dar o braço a torcer primeiro, quem vai tomar a iniciativa e assumir que gosta do outro, entendeu agora? – Falou como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. – A maioria das pessoas aposta que a iniciativa partirá da Temari-san, até o Chouji apostou nela! Mas fique tranqüilo, ainda acredito que você ganhará essa! – Shikamaru mal ouviu o que ela disse depois. Quer dizer que... Estavam apostando em cima do relacionamento que nem sequer tinha resquício de existir entre ele e a princesa de Suna? E... Espera, até o Chouji tinha apostado contra ele?

- Ino... Vocês estão loucos! Não existe nada entre nós, e eu nem sei se algum dia existirá! – Disse o shinobi, olhando sua companheira de time, achando seriamente que ela estava ficando louca.

- Shikamaru, você é mesmo um lerdo hein! Acorda! Vai me dizer que não gosta dela? – O Nara pensou em responder um sonoro "não", mas este não saia de sua boca. Ele nunca havia parado uma vez sequer para pensar nos seus sentimentos pela kunoichi de Suna, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: nutria por ela algo forte. Não sabia dizer exatamente o quê, somente que era intenso. Será que aquilo significava que ele estava amando? Amando logo a mulher mais problemática de todas? Que complicado...

- Eu... – Decidiu, com um certo esforço, tentar falar alguma coisa, mas foi logo interrompido pelo chamado de Inoichi à sua filha:

- Ino, vamos embora. – A loira apenas gritou um "estou indo" em resposta, porém antes de se afastar, virou-se para o Nara novamente.

- É melhor você não perder essa aposta ouviu? Não quero perder meu precioso dinheiro, além do mais, confio em suas "técnicas de sedução" – Deu uma enorme gargalhada, já indo de encontro ao seu pai.

- Ino! – Shikamaru chamou, e abrindo um sorriso de lado, murmurou: - Eu vou ganhar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Façam suas apostas! Quem ganha essa? Shikamaru ou Temari? Deixe reviews!


End file.
